Queen of shadows
by Chay-Louise
Summary: rose left the acadamey after the attack that Dimitri survived but rose is pregnant but she gives her daughter away and is returning to court.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Calling in a favor

It has been almost 9 months since I left the academy, since Dimitri left me, since I found out I was pregnant with HIS baby, and to top that off since I found out that there are Strigoi that are after me because they want to turn me so I will be there leader and enslave Moroi, Dhampir and humans. Sounds fun right.

After Dimitri and I spent that wonderful night in the cabin and then the attack that Dimitri survived, he decided to leave me. He gave me the whole it's not you speech but then said that it wasn't him either. He left the next day to go and guard Tasha. Sometimes I really hate her but then I realize that she didn't make him leave. She didn't even offer again but Dimitri was the one who asked her. Just before he left he said that he was doing this for me and blah blah blah.

It was only a couple of days after he left that I found out I was pregnant…..with Dimitri's baby of course . I hated him so much that I wanted to use him as my own personal punching bag. I wanted to beat the crap out of him and tell him that what I was going through was worse than the pain that he was going through. But at the same time I couldn't help the other feeling that I was feeling towards him. Even though I hated him so much, I couldn't help that I was completely and utterly in love with him at the same time.

Just a few days after I found out and after he left, I did something that I knew I might regret later. I left the academy myself. I didn't even tell anybody that I was leaving, or that I was pregnant. Just before the attack had happened I had been talking to mum and she had mentioned my farther. She had said that he was some scary looking mobster dude that lived in Baia, Russia. That's where I went when I left the academy. K went to Baia and asked around where some scary dude was and some kind people took me to his house and I have been living with him ever since.

I had run into some strigoi and they kept calling me the queen of shadows which was weird and really corny. They said that they needed me on their side because I was really powerful. I can control all elements including spirit and an element called shadow that no one really knows about and if i'm Strigoi I keep these powers and they don't go away. I also have strigoi strength and a bit of their speed so i was able to kill them quickly.

After that little incident I went to court and went to the queen and asked her about all this and she said it was all true and that I will always be in danger and that the people around me and people who knew would be in danger all the time as well. Before I left she gave me some old ancient book and said that all the information would be in here. There was 1 main leader of the strigoi and there was hundreds of little groups of about 10 strigoi that track me down. If my friends knew about e they would always be in danger because strigoi would take them and torture them until they got information about me. If they can see their telling the truth they let them go because they think it will make me join them if there nicer about it.

I knew that because I was going to be in constant danger all the time that I couldn't keep my baby girl. So here I am standing on the doorstep of somewhere I don't want to be. My little girl in my arms sleeping quietly. This was going to hurt what I was about to do but I was doing but I knew that she would be safer here than she would be with me. I knocked on the door and within a few minutes it opened.

"Rose. Are you ok? What are you doing here?" asked a concerned Tasha. "I need a favor".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bye Bye baby, Hello Strigoi.

"_I need help" I choked out._

"Oh. Come in" she ushered me into the house and into the living room. She told me to sit down on the couch and I did and she sat next to me. "What can I do for you" she asked still a bit concerned. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and I looked down at my sleeping baby. "She needs a family" I whispered.

"But aren't you her mother?" she asked. I just shrugged. "Yes but she's not safe with me. She needs to be in a place where she can grow up happy and not always be in danger" I explained quietly. "But she is your daughter, are you sure that you could do that" she asked. "I have to. It's the only way that she can have a partly normal life" a few more tears slipped from my eyes and I heard someone clear there throat in the door way. I looked up to see Dimitri. Great. I knew he would be here but I was hoping he wouldn't come down. "What's going on" he looked at me concerned. Oh like he cares. "Nothing you need to worry about guardian Belikov" a complete lie of course.

Dimitri had sat down and I had had to tell him that he and Tasha were looking after my daughter. He had seemed shocked at first but accepted it. We had sorted out all the details and we were standing outside and I was saying goodbye to my daughter. "You'll be safe here, I promise. I love you Claudia" I whispered "Goodbye Claw" I said using her nick name.

I felt a familiar nausea feeling roll over me and turned around to see about 5 or 6 strigoi standing there. Before they could see Dimitri ran and put Claw inside because she was asleep and came back and took a defensive stance in front of Tasha. "You stupid Guardian. It's not her we want." He said referring to Tasha. I was shaking in my spot next to Dimitri. He looked confused but then the strigoi smirked at me. "Rose. It's good to see you again" he continued to smirk. "Rose. What is going on" Dimitri asked looking back and forth between me and the Strigoi leader.

"Oh how sweet. You didn't tell them because you don't want them to end up like Derrick" he sneered. "Don't talk about Derrick" I shouted. Derrick was my twin brother I found out about when I found dad. Derrick knew about me and what I was so a Strigoi took him and they tortured him and we think he was then killed because we couldn't find him anywhere.

The strigoi attacked and I staked the one strait away but then three grabbed me and Dimitri tried to help but the remaining Strigoi grabbed Tasha. "You wouldn't want to be doing that. I'll let your charge go if you just leave us to do what we have to do." The Strigoi said. He started to back off away from me. "Don't worry Rose. I'll help you" Dimitri said. "Don't worry about me" I said before the strigoi ran of with me being knocked unconscious.

As soon as I was far enough away I used my elements to kill them all. I was going to go to home to Abe to tell him that I did what I had to do. After that was done I was going to go to court to see what was going on and how everyone was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Reunion

Now that I knew my daughter was safe I was on my private jet going back to court. The queen knows about who I am so she is waiting for me at the landing strip or me to arrive.

The next thing I did was take out my phone and dial Lissa's number. I knew that she and everyone had moved to court after graduation. It rung a few times until she finally picked up. "Hello. Its Lissa here" she answered in her Princess like tone. "I'll be landing at the airstrip in 10 minutes" was all I said before hanging up.

LPOV 

Christian, Eddie, Mia, Tasha, Dimitri, Claudia, Adrian and I were all sitting in a restaurant eating dinner silently. Everyone was always so down and rarely ever happy. All because Rose went missing. We tried to talk the queen into finding her and she said she would look into it but she never really did.

The silence was broken when my phone went off. I tried to identify the number displayed on the screen but I couldn't so I answered it. "Hello. It's Lissa here." "I'll be landing at the airstrip in 10 minutes" I heard a familiar voice say before she hung up. I snapped my phone shut and pushed my chair back and raced out to the car. I heard footsteps running out after me and I knew that it was the rest of them coming to see what was wrong but I was already in the car. "Lissa, Honey, what's going on?" Christian asked me looking a bit concerned. "Just get in the car or stay here" I said as they all tried to squeeze in and as soon as I heard the doors close I sped off down the road until I reached the airstrip.

I raced out the car as a private jet was landing and I heard the others walking up behind me. The doors opened and I saw Rose peak her head around the corner so only I could see. I ran up the plane hearing everyone yelling out for me to stop and them asking me what I was doing. I stepped around the corner when I was on the plane and I ran straight into Rose's arms and I cried because I was so happy to see her and I could tell that she was crying to.

"I missed you" I sobbed. As we stayed in each other's arms. We finally pulled apart and I saw she was wearing a short, black, tight fitting dress with very high black heals. "I'll be down in a second, you go see the other" she smiled as I stepped out of the plain.

I walked down to the others and they were just looking at me like I was a freak. I just smiled and pointed to the steps of the plane as Rose was walking down.

RPOV

As I stepped down the plane I ran over to everyone and we had a big reunion. But then the dreaded question was asked by Christian. "So where have you been" I froze stuttering on words of what to say. "Rose was doing a job for me and is not at liberty to say so do not ask her about it please." The queen spoke from behind everyone.

…

We had gone back to where they had been eating dinner so we could finish and we were just catching up. The whole time I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me the whole time and I finally snapped. "What do you want" I almost shouted. He looked at me as did everyone else. "How did you get away from them?" he asked "I killed them. That's all there is to it" I answered. Everyone gave me confused looks so I explained it to them all.

"Oh how sweet. Protecting them by not telling them the truth." I knew that voice anywhere. I turned around to see about 25 strigoi standing there but the one in the front is what stood out the most. "Derrick" I whispered.

**i have an idea of what i'm going to write next, but ideas are still welcome.**

**Chay-Jay :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am trying to make Tasha good in this story because in a lot of other stories im writing he is a bitch. I personally hate Tasha but some people might like her so im gonna make her good in this story. Sorry to people who hate her.**

**Chay-Jay **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except a few characters and ideas the wonderful Richelle Mead does. (this is for the whole story or ill keep forgetting to do it.)**

Chapter 4

Will he be coming back?

'_Derrick'_

I was so shocked to see him standing in front of me that for a second I thought I had stopped breathing.

"It's nice to see you again" as he spoke his voice sent chills down my spine.

"What do you want?" I stuttered.

"Oh come on Rose, I think we both know the answer to that question" he smirked and cocked his head to the side,

"Your right I do know what you want and you're not going to get it. You know I have avoided that fate for along time, so what makes you thing that it will happen now?" I asked.

"You know that I always try to get what I want no matter what." He cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, but you never get it" I laughed. I was trying to keep him distracted because there were guardians sneaking in the back to help out. They were the queens special guardians so they knew about me and who I was so they were waiting on my word.

"Guardians you not what to do…..but restrain Derrick" with that said they all attacked and some other guardians tried to help out. It took a while but when I helped them out I killed over half of the strigoi. There were bodies all over the floor and Lissa and everyone was walking towards me.

"What do you want me to do with him" I turned around to see that Dimitri was the one who restrained Derrick.

When read the book that the queen gave me it said that because I could control all the elements including spirit, that I could charm a stake and I would bring back strigoi to there normal state. I couldn't do this to Derrick in front of everyone but Lissa could. I turned to Lissa I took out the stake out that I always kept on me.

"Can you stake him with this for me" I asked nervously. She had a look of disgust and shock on her face.

"Why would I do that for you, you left and what have you ever done for me" she shrieked.

"What have I done for you? Really. I ran away from the academy with you, we told everyone it was all my idea when it was actually yours. I didn't want to go but I did it for you. I kept you safe. I saved your life so many times from strigoi and you told everyone we had no encounters with any." I shouted. People in the room were shocked that Lissa had lied about that to everyone.

"Oh come on Rose it was only like 22 you killed" once again everyone was shocked.

"Please Lissa" I cried and a few lyrics had escaped my eyes.

"No. you're lying to me. Why did you drop out? Tell me" she pressed.

"Fine Lis I left for you. I left to protect you and everyone else at the academy; I cared about you all to much to let you end up dead….or worse" I explained.

"So you don't care about me then" I whipped my head around Derrick.

"It's not my fault that you were eavesdropping when I told him" referring to dad.

"So you don't care about him then" he didn't know when to shut up.

"Hey he threatened to send me back to the academy. He has his ways and you know it" I shouted.

I turned back around to Lissa and looked her in the eye.

"Please" by now tears were streaming down my face. I knew she saw how badly I wanted her to do this but I don't think she really cared.

"No" was all she said and I ran out to the restrooms.

I splashed my face and tried to calm down a little but I wasn't working. After a few minutes I heard a scream come from the main part of the restraint that I ran out from. I slowly walked out of the restroom trying not to make a sound. When I peeped around the corner I saw people standing in a semi circle around derrick. He was Dhampire. He saw me looking at him and smiled. My hand immediately went to my mouth and I ran at him. He picked me up and swung me around in the air. I missed it so much because he used to do it every time we saw each other. He put me down and I cried into his shoulder. I saw Dimitri out the corner of my eye and I saw jealously and regret flash through them.

**Haha Dimitri has nothing to be jealous about since Derricks her brother not boyfriend…..but Dimitri doesn't know that.**

**Please review…please.**

**Chay-Jay **


End file.
